


A Scent Unknown

by Myffanwy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Prompto Argentum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: Promnis Week Day 4--A/B/OI can't recall ever seeing an Omega!Ignis fic so I went with something still kind of in-character, hopefully it's not WILDLY OOC, and yeah, Prompto is literally the worst Alpha ever, but he tries.Ignis' suppressants don't seem to be working anymore and he goes into heat, luckily Prompto's there to give him a hand.





	A Scent Unknown

“Are you fucking serious?”  
Prompto sat up on the bed glaring angrily as Ignis walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in pajamas. He stopped dead in his tracks, heart sinking as he knew exactly what Prompto was talking about.  
”I…know…” He whispered, eyes narrowing and gaze dropping to the floor. His whole body language screamed ‘shame’, but he couldn’t blame Prompto for his reaction.  
”And you didn’t think to TELL anyone?!” Prompto snarled as he felt a rather uncomfortable heat pooling in the base of his abdomen due to the extravagant scent wafting off of the Omega’s skin.

“I’ve been on suppressants since before I even hit puberty, Prompto. I have no idea why they’ve seemed to either stop working or be less potent.” His voice quivered slightly.  
Prompto was the only Alpha in their group, as Gladiolus was a Beta bred for sheer protection and loyalty of the Prince. Noctis too, was a Beta, much like most of the royal family. The vicious nature of Alpha and Omega relations commonly denoted as being ‘uncivilized’ and completely outside the range of anyone in the royal family.

The exception being Ignis, who was more or less thrust into the role due to his heritage and birthright. Prompto, on the other hand, was only a friend. A tag-along. His being Alpha had little risk, as Prompto was not known for his stereotypical traits, and he had proven himself worthy of the Prince’s trust time and time again in the eyes of the King. Ignis must have been telling the truth since as far as Prompto knew, no one actually knew of his Omega status and he was only just finding out now because the smell of his imminent heat drowned almost all of the Alpha’s senses.

“You’re lucky I’m the shittiest Alpha in all of Eos because I could smell you the moment you opened the door, and trust me…not a great many Alpha’s would be able to resist you.” He swallowed thickly, heart rate increasing as Ignis shyly stepped towards the bed. Prompto shook his head but continued to stare at the tall form at the end of their shared sleeping space.  
”There’s probably something about the humidity…or…something in the water…” Ignis purred, his need growing with every word. The quick onset partially Prompto’s fault due to his nature as an Alpha, and the fact that Ignis had a thing for the cute blonde for a while now.  
”I understand now…why you didn’t want to bunk with me…” Prompto continued, remembering how hurt he was originally that Ignis didn’t want to share a room with the blonde, but it was beginning to make sense as he knew he wasn’t going to be able to control himself very well around Ignis.

“I’ve never seen you lose your composure around an Omega before…” Ignis started, exhaling loudly as he was visibly trying to stand completely still.  
”Yeah but I’ve never been around the one Omega I’ve been crushing on for like, five years who’s going through his first heat.” Prompto whined but it came out as more of a crushed moan. His loose pajama pants were tenting, and he could tell that Ignis’ were too. Ignis’ ears perked up at the last comment and his face flushed completely, biting his bottom lip as he looked back up at Prompto.

They were so fucked.

“That makes our…feelings mutual. Do you think you…can resist me?” He asked tauntingly almost, as he climbed up the bed in a saucy fashion until he was leaning right over top of Prompto.  
”…No…” Prompto sighed honestly, sinking deeper into the mattress as Ignis pressed his body down against his further; the heat between them palpable as the smaller Alpha couldn’t ignore his body’s needs any longer. He reached up and firmly grasped Ignis’ arms before flipping them over on the bed. He was in control now and Ignis couldn’t help but moan underneath him at the sudden movement.

“Ignis, you know what this means right? If we do this, I can’t say that I won’t mark you. I probably won’t stop myself from knotting you and making you mine. You are aware of these things right?” Prompto asked, having never mated before but lusting over the adviser for years, he dreamed of nothing more, but he needed to know that the feelings were not only reciprocated, but fully acknowledged in their entirety.  
“Noct’s gonna be pissed.” Ignis said with obvious snark, wriggling underneath Prompto’s hold, trying to free himself of his suddenly restrictive clothing.  
”No, Ignis, please…answer me. Do you know…” He was cut off by Ignis’ lips on his neck, nipping at the highly sensitive area. Prompto moaned loudly and Ignis moved his lips up beside the blonde’s ear.

“I am well aware, and I accept full responsibility for any repercussions. Now darling, please take me or else I could very well lose my mind.” Ignis’ growled and was finally allowed some freedom to take off his pajama clothing as Prompto slowly did the same. Once they were both undressed; Ignis laid back down and seductively ran his hands down the front of his body, watching Prompto squirm at the show. Not one to be left out; his hands joined Ignis’ briefly, but his dick was being incredibly persistent.  
“Iggy…” He moaned, crawling back over top of the Omega. He bent his head and kissed him deeply; tongue quickly gaining entry to the advisor’s mouth, moving over teeth, teasing the underside of his partner’s own tongue, tasting behind lips. He wanted to feel it all, to have himself coating every inch of Ignis’ body, inside and out. Ignis moaned into the kiss, face completely flushed with need as he bucked up against Prompto’s body.

The gunner broke away slightly and began to kiss a molten trail down his lovers lean frame, stopping at his nipples to softly bite and tease them until they were both red and pert, basically begging for more. He kept moving downwards however, and as he reached Ignis’ dick, he buried his face in the crisp brown hair and inhaled his strong scent, already deeply familiar with the general musk, but not so much with the intoxicating aroma of his heat.  
Ignis’ moans did not fall on deaf ears as Prompto used them to gauge just where to situate himself. He ended up with his lips poised just above the dripping head, breath hot and moist, he reveled in every twitch it made, but he wasn’t going to stop there. Not yet, anyway.  
He licked from the tip to the base in long, languid strokes, punctuating each line with a cruel blowing wind from his lips. He marveled at the erratic twitch and self indulgent moan that protruded from his lover every time he did it.

It didn’t take long for Ignis to grow needy and requiring more than this to bring himself to completion. Fingers curling in waves of blonde hair, he panted.  
”Prompto…please…” He begged, hips lifting just to emphasize his point.

The blonde was only too eager as he messily lined himself up to Ignis’ opening, situated just behind his balls. It only took two missed thrusts until he successfully plunged himself deep inside the Omega, who threw his head back and cried out at the intrusion.  
Prompto briefly wondered if he hurt the older man, but the thought was quelled quickly as Ignis lifted his legs, wrapping his calves around Prompto’s back to thrust him in deeper; harder. They both groaned at the feeling, the utter tightness of it all. Ignis at being filled for the first time, and Prompto, being squeezed by warm, wet muscles for the first time. He had no idea this is what it would feel like to mate an Omega.

He dropped his head down, nestling in the crook of Ignis’ neck and shoulder. His breathing was shallow and heavy, each exhale punctuated by a moan or pant as he thrust desperately into his new lover.  
Ignis closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s chest, fingers digging into the soft skin on his back, causing Prompto to groan out, biting Ignis’s neck to muffle his noises somewhat.  
The headboard on the bed was rhythmically pounding against the wall, but neither of them cared, despite basically the whole floor knowing exactly what was going on, including Noct and Gladio’s room which was connected to said wall.

“Pr-Prompto!” Ignis exclaimed, fingers dragging in deep, potentially drawing blood as Prompto drove into him exceptionally deep. In response, the Alpha nosed his way to the front of Ignis’ neck, growling before biting down with immense force, suckling the skin between his teeth, knowing this was going to make one hell of a possession mark.  
Ignis bucked under him, his hips lifting off the mattress and they heard the creaks and groans from the strain they were causing the heavily used furniture, but neither of them cared in the slightest.

“Tell me your mine, Iggy.” Prompto demanded after releasing his neck that now proudly displayed a deep red, semi-circular mark of their bond.  
”I’m yours, Prompto!” Ignis cried, panting as he resisted the urge to detach himself from Prompto’s chest so he could stroke himself.

The blonde couldn’t help but notice the way that Ignis’ penis dripped pre-cum all over their stomachs, so he reached in between them and stroked him off in time to his rapid thrusts.

Prompto’s toes curled in the sheets, he planted his heels firmer into the mattress as he felt his knot steadily inflate itself inside of Ignis, who moaned wildly at how wide he was being stretched in such a short amount of time.  
”Fill me, Prompto.” Ignis yelled out, overwhelmed by the sensation inside him and with Prompto’s hand on his penis.  
”First…come for me.” Prompto said between pants, hitching his body up slightly so he could continue to stroke Ignis comfortably to completion, despite his ever growing knot.

Ignis didn’t need to be told twice as in a matter of seconds, he came, semen oozing out of his dick and all over his stomach and his lovers fingers, crying out his name like he was worshiping a God. His whole body convulsed through the wave of pleasure ripping through him. Twin tendrils of fire and electricity shot through his body as he was caught stunned by his climax.  
”Good boy…” Prompto hissed before locking their lips and bucking shallowly inside him, his knot fully formed so he was unable to pull out. He took Ignis’ lower lip in his teeth as he rutted hard against his body, uncertain if he was hurting his partner or not, he just needed to feel completely buried. By the sounds of it, Ignis wasn’t complaining as his whole being felt filled by the stretch of the knot inside him.

It was mere seconds before Prompto groaned roughly, hips bucking in a shallow yet wild way as he ejaculated deep within his lover. The warmth seeping into every joint and hollow in Ignis’ body, making him feel complete. He too, let out a groan at the feeling of semen splashing inside him, trapped inside, adding to the pressure he felt.

Spent, sweaty and trying to catch their breath; the two men lay nestled together for what felt like hours, until Ignis tapped at Prompto’s shoulder in a rapid fire way.  
”Need…air…” He gasped, and Prompto giggled as he planted his hands beside Ignis’ torso and used them to anchor himself up and off his lovers chest.  
”Sorry.” He chuckled, watching Ignis take in lungfuls of air.  
”No need to be sorry, I was just certain I was going to be privy to the saddest expiration on Earth. Death via your own mate.” He grinned. Prompto nodded and gently nosed at the new marking on Ignis’ neck.

“You don’t think the guys will mind TOO much, do you?” Prompto asked hopefully, despite knowing exactly what the two beta’s in the group would say.  
”I think we both know this is less than ideal. However, I’m not willing to part with you for their sake just yet.” Ignis winked back, already feeling much more back to normal than he had as his heat had been satiated, even if just momentarily.  
“I say we worry about them and the future tomorrow. For now, let’s just enjoy the ride.” Prompto sighed, still knotted inside Ignis so movement was limited. He settled for nuzzling his chest, blonde locks tickling his sensitive skin.

”And ride we shall.” Ignis purred, not missing the way Prompto’s dick twitched at the comment.  
”And ride you shall, Iggy.”


End file.
